sslrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of Graelus
'HISTORY' Clan wars Once upon a time there was a small, unexplored mountain valley somewhere close to Nagrand in Outland. The valley was populated by a peaceful, shamanistic orc clan called the Lightning's Blade. Their life was carefree, and the valley had plenty of wild beasts for the clan to hunt. Then, one day another orc clan found the valley: the Bonechewers. These Fel infused berserkers had cannibalistic tendencies. The valley was small, and the Bonechewers had a high population. Territorial conflict was imminent, and before long a full scale war for food and living space started between the two clans. The orcs of the Lighting's Blade fought bravely, but were soon outmatched by the sheer numbers of their enemies. In the midst of desperation, the clan leaders decided to make a terrible bargain with their former, even stronger enemies: The demons of Outland. They were ready to drink the blood of the pitlord Magtheridon to match the power of the enemy clan. Most of the Lightning's Blade clan was sent off, and later they would also become Fel Orcs; slaves of the ruler of Outland. But there were some that refused, and they were ready to fight to the death rather than giving up their being. The demise of their whole clan was imminent. Then, strange rumors started to circle in the valley. Rumor's of weird, foreign armies of unknown races, marching in Outland, appearing through the gigantic portal in Hellfire Peninsula. When the Blood Elves of Quel'thalas first entered the valley, they realized straight away the situation between the the two clans, and having already fought against the Fel Orcs in Hellfire Peninsula, they quickly decided to defeat the clan that seemed to be victorius. With the aid of the remaining members of Lightning's Blade, the Blood Elves defeated the Bonechewer clan once and for all. After defeating their opponents, they however left the scene and the remaining members of the Lightning's Blade were left without direction, leaderless and hopelessly small in numbers. Some time later a draenei mage called Graelus took control of the Lightning's Blade with her mystical powers, formed a pact with them and transported the remaining units in Azeroth. The Army reforming With only few of the original troops left, the Army of Graelus was starting to recruit new members in their ranks, despite of the race. The leader of the Army (right below Graelus) is called Gaelin, and today the army is fighting under the banner of the Horde. The Army of Graelus is an offensive unit. It's main purpose is to organise attacks against the Alliance. In times when the continent of Pandaria has been discovered, the King of Stormwind has turned most of his attention to these foreign lands. Using this as their advantage, the ever growing Army is building it's forces to launch a definitive attack aiming straight in the heart of the enemy. 'RANKS' Recruit: OOC:rs and new players mainly, recruits are the newcomers in the army. Private: The lowest rank of soldiers in the army, roleplayers and and otherwise active members get this rank automatically. Corporal: The basic rank of the soldiers in this army, corporals can still give commands to privates in the battlefield, if needed. This rank is achieved by being active at least three times in roleplaying events or raids. Sergeant: Sergeants can give direct orders to everyone lower than them. This rank can be achieved by roleplaying a lot and showing some skill/ dedication too. Lieutenant: Is the third in command ranking in the army. Leadership skills are needed to achieve this. Banker: Takes care of the guild bank. Ambassador: For someone who recruits a lot of people in the guild. Advisor: Another roleplaying rank. General: A skilled commander of the army, general is capable of creating battle tactics as well as recruit members and lead others under his or her rank. This rank can be achieved if these qualities are fullfilled, and the person must also be an excellent roleplayer. Hand of Graelus: Leader. Since Graelus is unable to affect in the Horde directly, Hand of Graelus is the one who receives orders from Graelus herself and executes them. Uniforms There is no clearly defined uniform set, but everyone should wear something that matches the colorscheme of the tabard: preferably dark brown/bronze with some touches of gold. As for tabards, Renowned Guild Tabard is reserved for Hand of Graelus and General, while other officers should wear the Illustrious Tabard. Lower ranks uses normal tabard. Officers should also wear capes, Wrap of Unity for higher ranking Hand and General, and Shroud of Co-Operation for lieutenants, ambassadors and sergeants. Post-Script After the death of Graelus, the group joined in Vol'jin rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream, and they are currently known plainly as Darkspear Rebels . Category:Guild Category:Horde